


The Key to an Uchiha's Heart is Whiskey

by celestia193, SilverKitsune2017



Series: Holiday Oneshots and Short Stories [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dancing around each other, Fluff, M/M, Nightclub, Sexy Fluff, St. Patrick's Day, Whiskey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestia193/pseuds/celestia193, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune2017/pseuds/SilverKitsune2017
Summary: An obsession with green, mountains of food, and gallons of whiskey. Here's to celebrating St. Patty's Day the right way! After dancing around each other for years, it takes a very special holiday, a little push from a green glass of whiskey, and an overly interested older brother to push one anti-social Uchiha into the relationship he's been dreaming of.





	The Key to an Uchiha's Heart is Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> celestia193's Author's Note: Something funny and fluffy and a little bit sexy for yesterday's holiday, because both of us operate under the belief that whiskey makes for a frisky Uchiha.
> 
> Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or make any profit off of our fanfics.

The entire nightclub was bathed in shades of green for the occasion. Whether it was from lights, the clothes of the patrons, or the drinks, it didn't matter. Everywhere Sasuke looks, he was sure to see at least three or four distinct shades of the color.

He didn't really have an issue with the color green and Ireland was cool. Hell, his best friend was part Irish, but it was said best friend's insistence that he go out to celebrate the holiday at a nightclub that was irritating. Mostly because he insisted that Sasuke go with him to revel in the display of identity and copious drinking.

"Thanks for coming." He casts a grateful look at Itachi and Shisui. "We're definitely going to need a driver tonight." Why? Well because Naruto, aka the idiot best friend who drug Sasuke here against his will, was the very definition of an extrovert. In other words, the lovable idiot was going to party so hard tonight that it'd likely be a miracle if Naruto even remembered his name by the time all was said and done. That was fine, though. Itachi and Shisui could make sure everyone got home safely. Sasuke would just enjoy whatever the heck this 'Shamrock Shake' thing was and watch Naruto do what he did best. Make a complete fool out of himself and still look hot doing it.

Shisui lifts a glass of pale beer, more than happy that Itachi was taking the wheel tonight. There had never been any doubt who the more responsible one was, but Shisui would at least enjoy the show as his little cousin got steadily drunker. "Good luck, Sasuke." His little cousin was going to need it if he was going to finally catch his blond.

Yes, Sasuke was that person. The person who was in love with his best friend and had been for years, but couldn't find the courage to say so. When it happened, Sasuke wasn't sure. Naruto had just always been there. The sun to his moon. They had always been together because their mothers had been best friends all their lives. There was never a specific moment when Sasuke realized he fell for the blond, it had happened slowly and all at once as the saying went and now, here he was in a damn nightclub because of it. If anyone else had tried to drag him to a club against his will, Sasuke would have punched them. Hell, sometimes he did punch Naruto, but not even that could make Naruto change his mind about anything. Stubborn, annoyingly hot, idiot...

"And be careful. You know what happens when you get into the whiskey." Itachi nurses a glass of soda within the booth he shared with Shisui, nestled up to his boyfriend and more than a little amused by the antics that Sasuke was being dragged into this time.

Sasuke rolls his eyes. Whiskey and Uchiha just didn't mix for whatever reason. Sake sure, but whiskey was another matter entirely. "I'm not going to touch that tonight. I'm just having whatever the hell this Shamrock thing is." Hopefully, it didn't include whiskey. Whiskey wasn't one of those drinks that could be made green for the holiday was it? Sasuke hoped not.

Shisui snickers and snakes an arm around Itachi's waist. "Don't underestimate where the Irish can hide whiskey. This is their holiday, after all. And there's never too much whiskey at these parties."

"That's actually disturbingly good advice." Sasuke eyes his drink suspiciously before his gaze lands on Naruto who was currently twirling a very blushy-looking Hinata around.

Sasuke might have been jealous if it didn't look like she wasn't about to faint. He wasn't entirely sure when it had happened, but Naruto had played the 'Sister Card' on the kind wallflower a few years back. Hinata then started dating a veterinary student named Kiba, but she was still shy enough that dancing in a nightclub was likely one of her worst nightmares.

"If Kiba doesn't rescue her in five minutes, I'll step in." Sasuke had never really paid that much mind to the canine lover, but he did vaguely recall that the man had wandered off to use the bathroom awhile ago. He'd likely step in to 'rescue' his introverted girlfriend soon enough.

Still, despite everything, Sasuke did envy Hinata. In some ways, she was far braver than him. At least, she had managed to tell the blond how she felt about him once upon a time. Sasuke hadn't even managed that. He scoffs at the thought as he gulps down a bit more of his Shamrock Shake, idly wondering how quickly he could leave without Naruto getting on his case about being an 'antisocial bastard.'

Itachi rolls his eyes as he watches his foolish little brother sit on his heels, or the bench on the other side of the booth, and spin his wheels. He was certain that if Sasuke indicated any interest at all beyond slapping Naruto around, the blond would be intelligent enough to connect the dots. And yet...Sasuke's wheels just kept on spinning. How either of them could be so blind, he honestly had almost no idea. Though he did still have one or two.

"Why wait five minutes?" Shisui grins widely and raises his glass into the air. "Hey Naruto! Someone's bored over here!" The words immediately conjure the perking up of a head of spiky blond hair. Shisui lowers his glass and chuckles. "You can thank me later, Sasuke."

Sasuke conjures the most menacing death glare that he could and lobbies it at Shisui. "I'm going to kill you later, Shisui. Do you want buried or cremated, you heartless bastard? You realize he's going to try to pull me into a jig or something now, right?"

"Maybe, but you can try to kill me later, Squirt." Shisui sits back with a smug smirk on his face as the summoned blond comes racing over and a relieved Hinata fades into the background near the hallway next to the bar. "Though I don't think your brother would be particularly pleased if you succeeded."

He tries to increase his death glare intensity, but for some reason it wasn't working on Shisui. He probably had some sort of genetic immunity. Maybe Uchiha death glares didn't work on other Uchiha. "Whatever. Still, going to do it anyway." Sasuke shakes his head as he watches Hinata slip off and Naruto bound over. Yes, bound. The loser didn't walk anywhere. No such a mundane action wasn't something he was capable of. It was too normal and not nearly energetic enough. Sometimes Sasuke wondered what was in all that ramen his best friend ate. Naruto had an endless supply of energy.

Naruto races up to the table, his blue eyes wide and bright, and his grin a little too happy to be entirely sober. "Alright Sasuke, it's your turn!" Itachi chuckles into his drink at the sight of the overly energetic blond, knowing all too well where Naruto was going with this. "Come on, let's go!"

It was those damn puppy dog eyes, Sasuke muses. He'd probably walk straight off a bridge if Naruto asked him to with those impossibly blue eyes of his. "Alright, Loser. You get one dance and that's mostly because I don't want to be held responsible for you falling all over your intoxicated ass."

Naruto laughs giddily and pulls Sasuke by the hand out of the booth and towards the dance floor. "I have an awesome ass, I'll have you know!"

"The two aren't mutually exclusive." Sasuke allows himself to be pulled away. Luckily, Naruto was probably too drunk to truly process what he had really just said. Still, the blond was right. It was an awesome ass. Then again, when you played pretty much every sport imaginable for years, sooner or later certain body parts were bound to get sculpted...

Naruto wades into the throng of bodies with Sasuke, then turns and pulls his best friend snug against him. It was so rare that he actually got Sasuke to come out to places like this. But this was a special occasion and like hell was Naruto going to let it go to waste. "Come on Sasuke, dance with me."

Yep. He was definitely drunk. A sober Naruto had a decent shot of decoding the mutually exclusive comment, but the puppy eyes and the feeling of being so close to the blond had a wonderful way of seducing Sasuke's rational mind to take a holiday. How fitting considering the date. "Okay, but I'm not doing a jig."

This was the tricky part, trying to figure out who would lead. They were both so damn competitive. Maybe a compromise was in order. Sasuke turns his back to Naruto and begins dancing. This way the puppy eyes couldn't do funny things to his insides and they didn't have to bicker over who got to lead.

The music was fast and had a hypnotic beat that was obviously designed to encourage the club's patrons to bump and grind. Sasuke didn't do either of those things of course, it wasn't dignified. He did however know how to dance. He just chose not to more often than not. So, it was a simple matter to sway to the seductive musical notes around them and to enjoy the warmth that his dancing partner always radiated.

Naruto's grip on Sasuke's hips tightens as the lights flash and the air around them thickens. "Hey Sasuke...I-" He breathes softly over the curve of Sasuke's neck. The words catch in his throat and stubbornly refuse to come out. "I like it...when you come out with me like this. I know that you hate doing stuff in public, but I...I really like being out with you like this."

Sasuke shivers from the warmth of Naruto's breath on his neck and the feeling of the blond's firm grasp on his hips. Perhaps compared to most of the others their dance was a tame one, but just his best friend's sheer proximity was enough to send his heart racing. "You're the only one that I would let talk me into something like this." Of course, the word 'talk' was stretching it. The other college student rarely took no for an answer and he'd go so far as to drag the introverted Uchiha off for a night of clubbing if it really came down to it, but it was the principle of the thing. Try as he might, it was almost impossible for Sasuke to really say no to Naruto.

"Right, so uh..." Naruto swallows nervously. "Do you think I could talk you into doing something else with me that's kinda stupid?" He presses his chest to Sasuke's back, seeking out the warmth there, the contact.

"Depends what it is, but maybe." It was all Sasuke could do not to burrow against the delicious warmth that his friend constantly exuded. Yes, burrow. Not snuggle or cuddle. Uchiha didn't do either of those things! "It is Saint Patrick's Day and you are celebrating your Irish heritage. So yeah, I could probably humor you."

"Okay." And, if worst came to worse, then maybe he could get Sasuke drunk enough to not remember a thing that happened tonight. "Just...please don't make Itachi kill me for this."

"Make Itachi kill you for what?" Sasuke tilts his head, only for his line of questioning to be cut off as Naruto takes a breath, turns Sasuke back around, and plants a half-drunken but in no way sloppy kiss on Sasuke's lips. One part shocked, on part elated, one part mildly confused, and another part more that a little aroused, he acts on instinct and wraps his arms around Naruto's neck and pulls him closer, deepening it. All the while, he leads Naruto a few steps backwards out of the crowd and towards the nearest wall. One that came with its very own dimly lit corner.

Jubilant in his own right, Naruto grins into the kiss and wraps his arms firmly around Sasuke's waist and fits himself snugly against a body he knew as well as his own. Mostly through fights and a couple of...accidents, of course, and totally not because he would stay up and stare at his gorgeous best friend when they would have sleepovers. Because that would be weird, right?

Sasuke sighs in pleasure at the increasingly heated kisses, but somehow summons enough rational thought to pull away if only just. "Please tell me that you're not just doing this because you had too much to drink." Between every plea, he brushes his lips against Naruto's own. "That you'll remember kissing me in the morning?" Addicted and desperate to pursue what might be his only chance to truly kiss the other man. Not just those childhood accidents that hadn't really counted. This was real. The clumsiness and embarrassment of their preteen years gone. Replaced by something far more precise and endlessly compelling.

Naruto laughs and rests his forehead against Sasuke's. "I've been dreaming of doing that since we were fourteen." sometimes dreaming of a lot more than that. A whole lot more. "I was just scared that you'd hate me if I did anything." And an Uchiha's wrath was not a force to be trifled with. Naruto hadn't wanted to be on the receiving end of that catastrophe.

Part of him wanted to scold Naruto for being an idiot and waiting so long, but Sasuke knew that was hypocritical. He could have just as easily acted on it as the blond had. "Okay, good. I don't want it to be...I don't want to forget this." He finds himself smiling despite the his heart pumping frantically in his chest. It was out there now. The confession. There would be no more denials.

"Good, because if you did, I was planning on giving you enough whiskey to make sure you didn't remember anything in the morning." It was a relief to know that he wouldn't have to get his best friend indecently drunk just to make sure their friendship survived the night. "Though it looks like you've already gotten into a little of the whiskey. You got really frisky the last time you had some."

"I should kick your ass for planning on getting me drunk." Sasuke rolls his eyes, but there was no malice in it. The thought of telling Naruto how he felt had paralyzed him for years. "I won't, though because it doesn't really matter anymore." The thought to aiming for something more with Naruto had been the ultimate fantasy and nightmare of his for years. What if he was just being greedy? Was it worth risking the most important friendship in his life for the mere possibility of more? "As for the whiskey thing, I didn't do it on purpose. How was I supposed to know that the Shamrock Shake had whiskey in it?" He probably should have asked, but he just hadn't been thinking straight.

Naruto bursts out laughing and nuzzles Sasuke's cheek. "It's Saint Patty's Day, Sasuke. ALWAYS assume that there's whisky in the drinks." That was like...a cardinal rule of the holiday, wasn't it? "I mean, everyone in the club has probably downed some except for your brother."

That was...fair. Though Sasuke didn't really care about the silly drinks anymore. "I'll keep that in mind for next time. Do you wanna get out of here? I can call us a cab." He could probably still drive, but it wasn't worth the risk and there was no way in hell that he was leaving early with Naruto and having his brother or worse Shisui drive them. Sasuke knew for a fact that his cousin wasn't actually tipsy enough to drive dangerously just yet, which meant that was a very real threat. He'd just send them a text after they were safely out of there.

"You wanna go home and celebrate, then?" As much as Naruto liked getting out on the town and living it up, he'd waited forever for Sasuke to feel the same way. But...then again, he supposed that he'd keep waiting forever for Sasuke if he had to. Good thing he didn't have to. "I did hide a little more whiskey in the dorm if it'll help thaw you out and make you extra friendly."

Sasuke's eyes soften as he kisses along the shell of Naruto's ear. "Loser, you don't have to get me drunk to make me want you." Somehow he manages to leave a trail of kisses along the blond's jawline as he pulls his phone out of his pocket. Reluctantly, Sasuke pulls away, calling for a cab. His other hand tracing over the length of Naruto's bicep all the way. "Yes, hello. I need a cab to pick my boyfriend and I up from the The Bell House as soon as possible."

But, feeling mischievous, Naruto decidedly doesn't stop frisking Sasuke as his new boyfriend makes the call. Hell, he was so happy that Sasuke, the notoriously icy cold heart-breaker was already laying claims publicly. Then again, Naruto knew that under that cool, icy exterior there was a warm heart that he wanted to wrap up in his own and snuggle until the end of time. So he snuggles and frisks and runs his hands up under Sasuke's shirt to trail his fingers along Sasuke's back, knowing just where along his spine Sasuke had a trail of sensitive spots. "So I'm your boyfriend now, huh Sasuke?" Naruto tries, but there's no way that he can keep the grin off his face or the smirk out of his voice.

Sasuke shivers and bites back a moan long enough to answer the cab driver. "Great. We'll be w-waiting for you outside. See you in a few." He hangs up, before casting a look at Naruto. "Well yeah. I don't let just anyone kiss me."

"Good, cause I don't feel like sharing you." Naruto presses another kiss to Sasuke's lips and uses his whole body to press Sasuke up against the wall. Damn, his boyfriend really did have good foresight. Walls were so convenient.

"In that case, it's a good thing you don't have to." Sasuke groans at the contact, returning the kiss with equal fervor. "We should head outside though." Maybe the cool night air might be enough to keep him from jumping his boyfriend in the cab. Maybe...well, there was always the chance the cab might have that screen thing for some privacy. Then again, Naruto couldn't be quiet if his life depended on it.

Naruto laughs and takes Sasuke by the hand to pull him back through the dancing crowd towards the exit. "You afraid of getting extra frisky in the middle of a club in front of your brother?"

"I can think of other things I'd rather use the holiday for." Sasuke's gaze burns with a barely restrained fire. "And the only annoying idiot they involve is you." Maybe that lurid green drink really was spiked with whiskey, not that Sasuke found he cared much anymore. If it meant that he was going home with his new boyfriend, he would forgive the Irish for putting whiskey in fucking EVERYTHING.

* * *

Itachi chuckles as he watches Naruto disappear with his little brother. It had been a long time coming, but even he was impressed with how long those two managed to dance around each other. Especially with those...accidents, some of which had been very carefully orchestrated, but to no avail. "I sense that we're going to be seeing a great deal less of Sasuke in the immediate future."

"They'll come up for air after a couple of days." Though Shisui wouldn't be surprised if there were a couple of suspicious absences in their classes on Monday.

"Hm...yes, you're right." Itachi slides his empty glass towards the center of the table and smirks. "Are you ready to go home now that there's no longer a need to play babysitters for my foolish little brother and his equally foolish new boyfriend?"

Shisui chuckles and presses a kiss to Itachi's cheek. "I've been ready to go since Sasuke called for a cab."

Itachi smirks and reaches for his keys and jacket. Now that was the way to end a holiday.


End file.
